Businesses today may utilize a variety of cards. For example, a hotel may provide to each guest a magnetic key card to allow the guest to access a particular room. Or, a restaurant may provide to its customer a customer loyalty card, to track the number of times the customer has eaten at the restaurant. And for another example, business cards are often used to provide contact information and memorialize interactions.
Often, it is desirable for the business to provide to each customer more than one card. For example, a hotel may wish to provide each guest with two magnetic key cards, so that the guest may share access to his room or obtain entry even if one of his key cards stops functioning.
It is not uncommon for customers to temporarily misplace or lose a card provided to them by a business. For example, a hotel guest may leave one of his key cards inside his room, and then, when attempting to open his room, realize that his second key card is no longer functioning properly. To access his room, thus, the guest may be forced to obtain a replacement card from the hotel's reception desk, which may cause the guest unnecessary distress.
Businesses (e.g., hotels), to help ensure that their customers are able to securely retain their cards, may provide their customers with card carriers. Businesses may procure these card carriers and cards from separate sources, and may store these cards and card carriers separately. This may unnecessarily increase the storage space occupied by these card carriers and cards, which, ultimately, may be provided to the customer together.